


You're No Normal Idiot (But Don't Do That Ever Again)

by Nasqil_ (nasqil)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu fateswap au, Based on that one scene after shit-do-head palace, Chatlogs, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe slight ryugoro if you squint, Not Beta Read, Presumed Dead, Ryugoro if you squint, he is the goodest boy, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_
Summary: Ryuji was no normal idiot.Apparently he's enough of an idiot to risk himself to die a miserable death by explosions..A fix-it and akeshu/shuake fateswap au
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Phantom Thieves of Heart, Sakamoto Ryuji/Everyone
Kudos: 36





	You're No Normal Idiot (But Don't Do That Ever Again)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIC AND I WRITE WHATEVER I WANT
> 
> Also this is not edited or betad at all so don't @ me istg
> 
> I just want one thing, ppl loving ryuji sakamoto that's it

Ryuji was no normal idiot.

Apparently, he's enough of an idiot to risk himself to die a miserable death by explosions.

Goro clenches his hands. He hears his friends bickering but it falls to deaf ears.

Akira had died, now Ryuji too. Shido's always taking important things from him, from his home and now to his first friend. He wasn't strong enough to _save them_ , to _save him,_ _if_ only _he_ was _stronger_ he _could've saved them_.

"How are we going to tell this to his mom."

"Ryuji's mom..." Haru says.

"He really is an idiot."

"So this is the treasure." Yusuke picks up something small off the ground. "A pendant huh."

"Let's go home everyone, we're all tired."

"But how about Ryuji?!" Futaba says

"I want to go back as much as you do, but we all know it's impossible."

"Damn it, that idiot." Ann curses under her breath.

"Let's go, everyone..."

...

[10:36 pm, date xx, xx, 20xx]

Sojiro sees a mop of messy brown hair opening the door. The kid looked horrible.

"How did it go?"

"We managed to steal the treasure,"

"And?"

Silence.

Sojiro sighs. "Do you want anything?"

"Anything that's coffee."

"Okay tea coming right up."

As Goro waits for his unasked tea he checks the group chat.

___

Makoto: How are we going to tell Ryuji's mom about... _that_

Futaba: Can we like _not_ tell her instead

Yusuke: As much I don't want to tell her too, but she deserves to know the truth

Ryuji: tell my ma' what?

___

Goro almost dropped his phone.

___

Goro: kh1gK82

Futaba: NANI THE FUCK???

ann: RYUJI YOU'RE ALIVE

Ryuji: no I'm dead

Goro: Ryuji please don't joke about this

___

"What's going on? Is this some kind of joke."

"Did you say something?"

"It's nothing." No, it's not Ryuji that might be alive.

___

Ann: Where the fuck are you, I thought you were dead

Ryuji sent _thedietbuilding.jpg_

Ryuji: i lived bitch

Ryuji: i'm at the diet building

Ryuji: it was rude of u guys to leave me >:(

Ryuji: you're planning to eat curry without me didn't you

Futaba: Ryuji your my meme bro but this is not the time

Goro: Ryuji stay right there I'm going to pick you up

Futaba: I'm coming w u

Yusuke: I'll come as well

Ryuji: um ok then

Haru: I'll also come too

Ann: Stay there don't you dare move a inch

Ryuji: since when ur my mom???

Makoto: If you do I'll personally cut you to pieces.

Ryuji: Yes ma'am

...

Goro can't believe it,

"Yo dude." Ryuji smiles as he lays on the wall, his hands on his pockets.

He's still alive.

"The first thing you said is 'yo dude' after almost dying." Futaba lets out a snort. "This is Ryuji alright."

"What do you mean by that—" Ryuji gets cut off as Goro lashes his body on him.

"Don't do that ever again you idiot." Goro whispers."Please." Goro says it a louder tone. Ryuji, stunned, just patted Goro's back as he feels tears seeping on to his clothes.

"Yeah, you amateur, but you did well." Morgana peeks out of Goro's bag.

Soon enough the other Phantom Thieves came, and joined Goro on his crying (only him and Ann) and hugging.

"How did you survived? we thought you were dead, you idiot!"

"I am curious as well on how you survived an explosion that big."

"I dunno really, I think I passed out, then woke up at the park around here, layin' down on the grass."

"However Ryuji survived that explosion, at least he's alive." Haru says.

"Of course, the most important thing that Ryuji is here and alive." Yusuke says.

"Anyway, I really could go for some 'Sojiro curry'."

"Excuse me, but my 'Goro curry' is way better."

"Oh really now heh?"

"I'd like some of your 'Goro curry' Goro-Kun."

"I'd like some as well." Haru says.

"I want one too! With ice coffee." Futaba says.

"I want tuna!"

"Come on guys let's talk about this at LeBlanc instead."

___

Someone, in the darkness, watches the groups retracing figures.

"This is the least I could do for them." Then disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh i guess visit my tumblr if you me to spam you with anime shit  
> @nash-spams
> 
> Or my other tumblr where i highlight parts of fics i read thar i think are funny ig  
> @fanfic-highlights


End file.
